tatally addicted
by jamew85
Summary: Nebenwirkungen übermäßigen Kaffeconsums


Totally addicted...  
  
^_^ So. Hier ist das nächste Stück. Dass keiner der Charas mir gehört dürfte wohl allen   
  
Erdenbewohnern bekannt sein...  
  
Es gibt allerdings ein paar Anspielungen zu Final Fantasy 9 und meiner Fanfiction „Streetcafe   
  
blues".  
  
Stört nich?  
  
Dann ran an die Fanfic !!  
  
(England, Villa Hellsing)  
  
„Was? – Ja, natürlich. – Oh, glauben sie mir, ich kann warten!... ... ... Hallo? – Ja, Maxwell,   
  
ich höre auf viele Bezeichnungen auch auf „das Mannweib". Aber ich bevorzuge „Integra" du   
  
süßes, kleines, dreckiges, dummes... ... Ja?... Und? ... Ja, er ist hier. ... Nein, ich glaube er   
  
amüsiert sich köstlich. ... Was weiß ich warum er seine Freizeit lieber bei uns verbringt als bei   
  
dir. ... Wie? ...Ja, ich sag's ihm. Tschüss, Schwuchtel!" * klick *  
  
Puh!  
  
Integra saß ganz gemütlich in ihrem Büro.  
  
„Haben wir wieder mal Maxwell geärgert." ^_^  
  
Ein Zug am Zigarillo und eine Tasse Kaffee wären jetzt genau das richtige.  
  
„Walter!"  
  
Eine in Jogginganzug gekleidete Selas kam herein.  
  
„Moment, ich habe Walter gerufen."  
  
„Ja, aber ist nicht da. Er hat doch heute frei. Feiertag."  
  
Stimmt, das hatte sie ganz vergessen. Wer legt denn aber auch bitteschön einen Feiertag auf   
  
einen Sonntag?  
  
„Gut, dann hol ich mir meinen Kaffee eben selbst."  
  
„Äh, das geht nicht."  
  
„Was wieso?"   
  
„Was wir keinen mehr haben, Sir."  
  
O__O * Katastrophe *  
  
Ohne erfindlichen Grund begann Integra zu zittern.  
  
„Mist. Mist. Das kann doch nicht war sein. Wir, wir haben doch erst vor zwei Tagen neuen   
  
gekauft. Wo?"  
  
„Warum regen sie sich so auf?"  
  
*bibber * „Ich?" * zitter *  
  
„Miss Integra. Kann es sein, dass..."  
  
*zitter * „WAS?"   
  
„Ihre wievielte Tasse Kaffee war das?"  
  
„Ich hab bei 563 aufgehört zu zählen. Das war gestern und ich hab nicht geschlafen. Also...   
  
721 vielleicht." * bibber *  
  
O__O „Miss Integra?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Könnte es sein, dass sie Kaffeesüchtig sind?"  
  
„ Haben wir wirklich keinen mehr? Ich mein da muss doch noch welcher im Keller sein.   
  
Nicht? ... NICHT?!" * zitter *  
  
„Ich weiß nicht. Ich finde, sie..."  
  
Doch noch bevor Selas zu Ende gesprochen hatte war Integra aus dem Büro gestürmt, dem   
  
Keller entgegen.  
  
..........  
  
........  
  
„ – Excellent! Jonny K. winns! – "  
  
"Man, du hast mich schon wieder abgezockt!"  
  
Führte ihr Meister Selbstgespräche? Selas konnte sich jedenfalls keinen vorstellen, der gegen   
  
Alucard freiwillig Mortal Combat spielte und auch noch gewann. Sie war integra in den   
  
Keller gefolgt und hatte sie verloren. Irgendwer musste Integra helfen, schließlich war Kaffee   
  
eine einfache Wachmacher – Einstiegsdroge. Das Zimmer ihres Meisters war gleich da vorn.  
  
Vielleicht weiß er, wo das Lager ist.  
  
„Ha ha. Denkst wohl ich kann nich mit einem Controller umgehen, wie? Poor Child! Hehe."  
  
`Poor Child`? Nein. Das hatte sie jetzt nicht wirklich gehört, oder? Ihr Meister würde nie...  
  
Ihr Gedanke wurde noch vor seiner Beendigung böse zu Brei geschlagen, gesteinigt und   
  
beerdigt als sie in Alucards Zimmer kam.  
  
„Gibs zu! Du schummelst doch, Judas Priester!"  
  
„Und wie, Monster? Der einzige der hier schummelt bist doch du?"  
  
„Hast ja recht, lass uns Final Fantasy 9 weiterzocken."  
  
„Au ja, aber ich spreche Cinna."  
  
„M – Meister?"  
  
Erst jetzt realisierte man ein ziemlich geschocktes Selas.  
  
„Ah, Fräulein Polizistin. ^__^"  
  
Ihr bot sich ein ziemlich seltsames Szenario. Umzingelt von zwei Schlafsäcken, leeren   
  
Pockydosen und teilweise leeren Blutkonserven saßen Alucard und Anderson vor einem   
  
kleinen Fernseher mit Playstation.  
  
„M – Meister." O__O  
  
"Ja, Fräulein Polizistin?"  
  
„M – Monsterpriester?"  
  
^__^; „Noch ein Spitzname für mich."  
  
„Hast du ihn erst heute bemerkt? Er ist schon seit Freitag hier."  
  
„A –Aber ... Feind?"  
  
^__^ „Feiertage, Selas. Auch ich arbeite nicht ewig."  
  
„War ne geile Nacht gestern was, Alexander?" ^__^  
  
„Videospielnächte mit Final Fantasy und Pockies sind immer geil!"  
  
„Wir haben Final Fantasy 8 zu Ende gespielt und 9 angefangen."  
  
„Grande, Zehfix." ^_^  
  
Selas war sich nicht ganz sicher ob sie selbst verrückt geworden war oder ihr Meister. Bei   
  
Anderson war sie sich nämlich ausnahmsweise mal sicher...  
  
„Oh, aber wir brauchen neue Pockys, sag ich!"  
  
„Stimmt, zag ich."  
  
„He, Fräulein Polizistin. Sind noch Pockies in der Küche?"  
  
Nein, waren alle aus. Und bis vor kurzem hatte sie sich noch gefragt warum...  
  
„Keine mehr da... Außer vielleicht im Lager..."  
  
„Von hier aus links, letzte Tür rechts."  
  
-__- „Danke."  
  
Konnte er nicht ein bisschen weniger Meisterhaft zu ihr sein? Sie hatte schließlich auch einen   
  
Namen.  
  
Die Tür zum Lager stand weit offen.  
  
„Wo? Mist verd...wo? Ist hier eventuell eine Art Ordnung in diesem Chaos und wenn ja,   
  
welche?"  
  
„Miss Integra?"  
  
„Ah, Victoria! Hilf mir mal die Kisten hier weg zu schieben! Was ist da drin? Pflastersteine?"  
  
„Zigarillos."  
  
„Oh. Sind die so schwer?"  
  
„Miss Integra, sie sollten sich behandeln lassen. Es ist nicht gut, wenn Kaffe zur Sucht wird."  
  
„Sucht ? * g * Wer sagt denn was von Sucht? Ich brauche den Kaffee um wach zu bleiben!"  
  
„Können sie nicht auf Cola oder Tee ausweichen?"  
  
„Schon probiert. Nix genützt. Nächster Vorschlag."  
  
Inzwischen hatte Integra sich zum Ende des Lagers durchgearbeitet.  
  
„Nein!"O_O  
  
„?"  
  
"Nein! Es ist keiner mehr da! Ich kann nicht weiterarbeiten! Ich ... * gähn * muss mich   
  
hinlegen."  
  
„Warten sie, ich helfe ihnen nach oben in ihr Bett."  
  
„Bett? Was ist denn das ?"  
  
„Da schlafen normale Menschen."  
  
„Ich will aber an meinen Schreibtisch! Ich schlafe immer, wenn überhaupt an meinem   
  
Schreibtisch!"  
  
Selas schob Integra nach oben, zurück ins Büro. Kaum hatte Integra sich auf ihren Stuhl   
  
gesetzt schlief sie ein, den Kopf und die Arme auf den Schreibtisch gelegt.  
  
Sie müsste mal richtig ausschlafen. Besser ich stell das Telefon in ein anderes Zimmer  
  
So ging Selas raus und hing ein großes Schild ´Bitte nicht stören!` an die Tür.  
  
„Ein Kakao, oder irgendwelche Schokolade. Darauf hätt ich jetzt Lust."  
  
.........  
  
Sie betrat die Küche ohne groß auf ihre Umgebung zu achten. Sie würde Walter bitten etwas   
  
gegen Integras Kaffeesucht zu tun, sobald er wieder da war.   
  
*seufz *   
  
„Was hast du Selas, My dea Child?"  
  
-__- "Oh, hallo."  
  
"Gibst du mir mal bitte die Gurke."  
  
„Missbrauchst du deine Schwerter öfter derart?"  
  
„Naja, es sind gute Pfannkuchenwender."  
  
„Ich meine, schneidest du damit öfter Gemüse für Sandwiches?"  
  
„Gelegentlich."  
  
Sie verdrängte den Gedanken daran, was diese Schwerter wohl früher in ihrem metallenen   
  
Leben alles geschnitten haben.  
  
„Kann ich eins haben?"  
  
„Sicher, Tunfisch oder was?"  
  
„Isst du die alle allein?"  
  
„Waren noch Pockies im Keller?"  
  
„Nein."  
  
„Dann, ja!"  
  
Verfressenes Vieh!  
  
„Seit wann fliegst du denn so auf Pockies?"  
  
„Deine Schuld."  
  
„Wie?"  
  
„Du hast sie mir angedreht. Schon vergessen?" (siehe Streetcafe blues)  
  
„Stimmt, du hast sie mir geklaut."  
  
„Und die Therapiemethode `Schokolade` stammt auch von dir. Beschwer dich also nicht,   
  
wenn keine mehr da ist."  
  
„Sie ist Weg???" O__O!!!  
  
„Ja, aber glaub ja nicht, ich hätte das alles alleine..."  
  
Unheimlich verfressenes Vieh!  
  
„Das hab ich gehört!"  
  
Mist, ich denke zu laut!  
  
„Allerdings!"  
  
„Aber, aber, ich brauche doch Schokolade."  
  
„So dringend?"  
  
„Nein, aber ich hab halt Lust drauf..."  
  
^__° „Wirklich nur das?"  
  
„Na gut, ich bin nahezu süchtig danach. Wenn ich sie sehe ess ich sie und wenn ich nur daran   
  
denke muss ich welche essen."  
  
„Gut, ich bin süchtig nach Pockies. Danke noch mal."  
  
„Wie?"  
  
„Naja, ein Depressivum folgte dem nächsten und – tadaaa! – ohne mein tägliche Packung   
  
muss sich jeder vor mir in acht nehmen. Naja, hatte den guten Nebeneffekt, dass sich   
  
Maxwell meiner Probleme mehr annahm, aber..."  
  
„Und, wie viele hattest du heute schon?"  
  
„Keine einzige."  
  
O__O;; Oh, oh!  
  
„Ich bin auf Entzug, sozusagen."  
  
Ist das ein Grund um sich Sorgen zu machen? Ja!  
  
„D – Das hab ich nicht gewollt, ich mein, ich hielt Pockies nicht für gefährlich."  
  
„Oh, sind sie auch nicht, dea Child. Aber ich..."  
  
O__O * HILFE *  
  
„...solange ich hungrig bin. Alucard wartet bestimmt schon. Kommst du mit?"  
  
„ OK"  
  
Bei Alucard fühle ich mich wohler.  
  
„Heute Abend fahr ich zurück nach Rom. Bis dahin komm ich ohne aus."  
  
Das beruhigt ungemein. Ehrlich.  
  
„Ich weiß * g * „  
  
„Sag, woher kannst du das? Gedankenlesen, mein ich."  
  
„Wie?"  
  
„Naja, menschlich normal ist das nicht..."  
  
„Ich hab es von den selben Experimenten, die mich zum Regenerator gemacht haben. Ich hab   
  
keine Ahnung, was sie mir da alles gespritzt haben, (ich will's auch gar nicht wissen) aber es   
  
schmerzte und brannte saumäßig."  
  
Die Verwandlung durch Alucard hatte weniger Weh getan, eher so wie eine zu lange   
  
Blutabnahme. Das was wirklich Schmerzen verursacht hatte war das Loch in ihrer Lunge   
  
gewesen.  
  
Alucard du Idiot!  
  
„Warum? Es war doch deine Entscheidung. Poor Child."  
  
„Ach, hättest du dich etwa entschieden zu sterben? Und hör auf meine Gedanken zu lesen,   
  
du..."  
  
Hallo, bin ich total bescheuert? Selas, was hast du für Pillen geschluckt? Du kannst ihn doch   
  
nicht... Der macht dich zu...  
  
„Was?"  
  
„?"  
  
„´Du`...Was? Judas Priest, Monsterpriester, Bibelfanat, Wahnsinniger, Irrer, Psychopath,   
  
Sadist oder Monster? Der Katalog der Beschimpfungen ist dick, Vampirina."  
  
„..."  
  
„Seid ihr endlich zurück? Was habt ihr zwei denn so lange getrieben?" * g *  
  
„Nicht, was du jetzt denkst..."  
  
^____________________________^  
  
Ich will nicht wissen, was Meister gedacht hat.  
  
„Etwas ziemlich versautes, Selas"  
  
Ich dachte, ich will es nicht wissen! Hör mir gefälligst vernünftig zu!  
  
Da hab ich ihn schon wieder „angeschriehen"!  
  
Es war aber auch zum verzweifeln mit ihr...  
  
„Du wirst heute nicht gut schlafen, Selas."  
  
„Ha, und wie ich schlafen werde! Du bist doch in Rom heute Abend!"  
  
„Wer sagt, dass ich wirklich zurück fahre? Ich könnt mir hier auch was mieten. Und dann..."  
  
*evilgrin * Andersons Gesicht verlor die Züge eines netten Priesters und nahmen die eines   
  
fanatischen Killers mit fluoreszierenden, grünen Augen an.  
  
Normalzustand eingeleitet  
  
„Dust to Dust! AAAMEN! Muahahaha hehheh haa!"  
  
Keine Panik! O__O Keine Panik!!!!  
  
„Spielen wir weiter?" -__-  
  
„Ja!" *^__^*  
  
Was war das denn für ein Seelenwandel? Erst ehrwürdiger Vater, dann Monsterpriester und   
  
jetzt Spielkamerad von nebenan. Vielleicht ist er ja chizo...  
  
„Nein. Bin ich nicht."  
  
-__-;;  
  
„Alexander, sieh mal!" ^__^ * auf Fernseher deut*  
  
^___^" Er ist wieder dahaa!" * träller *  
  
Beide: „Kujaaaaa!"  
  
„Die größte Schwuchtel nach Mr.2."  
  
„Da kommt selbst Maxwell nicht dran..."  
  
Beide: HAHAHAHAAHEHE „Überschwuchtel" HIHIHAH „Wimpertuschenfetisch"   
  
HEHHEHHA „Sieht noch schwuler aus als vorher..." HAHHAH  
  
Selas wurde das einfach zu dumm. Das Lachen der Beiden verfolgte sie noch bis in ihr   
  
Zimmer.  
  
So, eigentlich wäre die Story (falls es überhaupt eine war) hier zu Ende. Erwähnenswert ist   
  
jedoch, dass Selas die nächsten paar Tage nicht schlafen konnte, da es arg nervenzerfetzend   
  
ist beim kleinsten Knacken aufzuschrecken weil man öfter ein wenig entspannendes „Dust to   
  
Dust" zu hören scheint. Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte. Alucard, in seinem Final   
  
Fantasy- Wahn, hat Final Fantasy 9 einen Tag später zu Ende gespielt. Es ist eben tierisch   
  
praktisch, nicht schlafen zu müssen.   
  
Die nächste Hellsing fanfiction bezieht sich vielleicht auf Integras Therapiestunden. Ich freu   
  
mich, dass diese FF witziger wurde und entschuldige mich für die Final Fantasy   
  
Anspielungen.   
  
An dieser Stelle: Greetings to Kazaan, das Göttermöni und Sofia, das Darkywesen. ^_^  
  
Fin 


End file.
